


Besorgte Eltern

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1995, Death Eaters, Dezember 1995, Drabble, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-War, Triple Drabble, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Politik ist selten ein angenehmes Thema bei Familientreffen, wenn man sich nicht einig ist, das ist bei Zauberern auch nicht anders. Und Jugsons Eltern sind ganz und gar nicht einverstanden mit seinen Entscheidungen.
Relationships: Jugson & Mr Jugson & Mrs Jugson, Mr Jugson/Mrs Jugson
Series: Todesserdrabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Kudos: 1





	Besorgte Eltern

„Es interessiert euch doch gar nicht wirklich. Ihr wart doch von Anfang an dagegen“, sagte Nicol und merkte genervt, dass er viel zu sehr wie ein bockiges Kind klang. Er nahm sich eine weitere Portion Aki und Klippfisch, in seiner Wut ein bisschen zu schwungvoll, sodass ein paar Fischstückchen auf den Tisch fielen. Sein Lieblingsessen, es war wohl als Versöhnungsangebot von seiner Mutter gemeint gewesen. Und jetzt stritten sie schon wieder.

„Doch, ich bin interessiert“, sagte Mr Jugson, nach einem vielsagenden Blick zu seiner Frau. „Ich bin neugierig, was dich neugierig macht. Was dich an diesen Leuten interessiert.“

„Es geht nicht um Interesse“, sagte Nicol heftig. „Es geht ums Überleben.“ Er nahm einen Schluck von seiner Ananaslimonade und wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Wenn wir jetzt nichts tun, werden die Muggel alles übernehmen. Sie werden uns vernichten! Wisst ihr, was sie für Waffen haben?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Zu Hause hat es doch seit Jahrhunderten nie Probleme mit den Muggeln gegeben“, sagte Mr Jugson.

„Wir sind aber nicht mehr in Jamaika! Und die britischen Muggel sind anders. Sie haben unseresgleichen schon immer verfolgt hier. Wisst ihr, was sie im 16. Jahrhundert hier gemacht haben?“

„Aber diese – Todesser, ich finde das Wort ja so schrecklich, Nic. Die sollen schreckliche Sachen gemacht haben beim letzten Mal“, wandte Mrs Jugson besorgt ein.

Nicol wischte dein Einwand mit einer Handbewegung aus der Luft. „Alles Lügen und Propaganda. Die Muggel kontrollieren doch das Ministerium und die Medien.“

„Hast du keine Angst, dass sie sich irgendwann auch gegen Halbblüter wie uns wenden?“, fragte Mr Jugson.

„Das ist auch so eine Lüge, die unsere Gegner verbreiten. Alle Zauberer sind bei uns willkommen, wir haben nur was gegen Muggel und Magiediebe.“

Seufzend stand Mrs Jugson auf und holte die Schüssel mit Mangoeis, das es zum Nachtisch gab.


End file.
